At Your Service
by YourImagination
Summary: Set before and during the events of Ocarina of Time.OC.Retitled from "Lady Death."  If you like twists, this may be a good read.  Zanna's adventure takes strange turns.
1. Fickle Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo, or the characters except for my own. Any similarities in story lines already published on this site are purely coincidental. I mean, I don't have time to read every story on here. I do have a life, you know.

Chapter 1: Fickle Freedom

She always knew she was different. She could see that in the Gerudo camp, west of the fortress, her skin was two shades lighter than those of the other women. Her hair was dark brown, not red. And her eyes were violet, not golden. And while their ears were slightly round, hers were pointed. They were sensitive, too. So sensitive, she knew what the horses were saying. She was an orphan. She was raised by the camp, but not mothered. She wondered if it was due to her race that she was despised. What did they gain by taking her in? She was fully grown. Twenty, to be exact. She'd been in the tribe for fifteen years. She could barely remember her own tribe. All she could remember was her village being burnt down, and being rescued. The details were blurry. The Gerudo custom was impressed upon her very quickly. She even remained silent unless she was spoken to. But now she realised that, due to her difference, the Gerudo encouraged it to protect her. Because, as soon as she opened her mouth, a fearful, non-understanding Hylian would have her lynched if they saw her canine teeth. The girl had fangs, a trait of her tribe. They were the width of ordinary canines, but the length of a matchstick. She otherwise looked normal. It may have been due to this that she was the only one left of her people. She answered to the name of Zanna, though who named her, she wasn't sure. She was beautiful on the outside and was well-intentioned. This belied something deeper and darker.

As far as hierarchy was concerned, she was a peasant. She served as a personal assistant to her mistress Danaru, a strict bandit. She had long blood red hair in braids, and loathsome eyes. She was just an inch taller than Zanna. And she was the Gerudo tribe's blacksmith. And in legal terms, Zanna's guardian, but in her eyes, Zanna was a slave. Zanna helped run the forge throughout her youth, and learnt to forge weapons, which was handy when her mistress was away. Even forged her own longsword and kept it hidden, knowing that Danaru would have her whipped.

Zanna was commonly seen in a sand-brown tunic and three-quarter-length brown trousers and light brown sandals that went up to the knee. She wore grey fingerless gloves and white bandages on each arm to protect herself from sparks while forging. Her hair had been cut short, but was now almost touching her shoulders.

"You've come of age," Danaru noted one day as they worked. "In our tribe, we have an initiation to prove our worth. The odd outsider is also initiated, regardless of gender or tribal origin. We've even had Hylians join our ranks. The tribal elders were discussing you lastnight. You grew up with us, and it has been decided that you will go up higher in rank. They wanted me to tell you, of course. I know you can do it. We've trained together."

"It is in my blood also, is it not?" asked Zanna.

"That, too," replied Danaru. "Your tribe were rather bloodthirsty..."

"Mistress, why was I spared?" asked Zanna. She knew it wasn't right, somehow.

"You were a child," Danaru answered plainly. "We didn't do the burning, but just because we're ruthless in general, doesn't mean we like to watch children die. And you showed promise. We knew you'd be useful to us. You're an obedient servant and you're strong. Enough said."

Zanna nodded silently as she worked away at a sword she was forging. Indeed, working for Danaru had made her physically stronger. Her purple tribal marks on her face also symbolised the bloodlust that was surging through her body, which she kept buried deep inside. But what burned inside her the most was the knowledge that somebody led the attack on her village, and one day she would investigate.

"The initiation is tomorrow," said her mistress. "Pass, and you will truly be one of us. And remember, I was only hard on you because I wanted you to be strong. But don't ever forget who you are."

Secretly, however, Danaru did not want Zanna to succeed. Passing the test would mean that Zanna would no longer be her slave. So once the slave girl went to sleep that night, Danaru conspired with some of the other bandits to sabotage the initiation. But Zanna wasn't stupid. Her ears were sensitive. She heard every word. It woke her up, and her blood boiled. Her genetic instinct was to pounce and tear the thieves limb from limb, but they were the ones who gave her a sense of belonging.

The next day, Zanna got up, got dressed, and headed to the dungeon where her test would take place. There were bandits inside the dungeon. Zanna took her sword, and some hunter blades and went in. Once she reached the main point, four masked women pounced and surrounded her. She was expecting them. She could hear their heartbeats several yards away.

She unsheathed her sword from the sheath on her back and leapt fiercely toward them. She found openings wherever she could and cut them open. She beheaded two of them in one swipe and gutted the other two. Without a flinch from the horrid sight, she proceeded to the end. With a bloodstained tunic she emerged from the dungeon, back into the heat of the day, the sand beneath her boots. The three elders were waiting.

"You are officially a Gerudo citizen," declared the first elder, who was an old woman.

"Your freedom is granted," stated the second one, who was middle-aged.

"You will be a great asset to our people," said the youngest, who was four years older than Zanna. "Welcome, Zanna. We do not expect you to forget your Canish roots, but we hope you remember that you will always be one of us, no matter what. No matter where you go."

"Thank you, elders," said Zanna. "I will never forget. Out of interest, where is Danaru?"

"We had heard that she had accompanied you to the trial and would wait for you on the other side," replied the oldest elder.

Zanna suddenly felt sick to the stomach. Danaru had indeed escorted her, but disappeared in a strange direction. She had obviously entered the dungeon from the top. And was masked...

"There are four bodies in the dungeon," she confessed. "All of them masked... I think I should inspect them..."

"Are they Gerudo?" asked the youngest.

"Yes they are," replied Zanna. "They attacked me in the dungeon, so I had to defend myself."

"Strange," said the oldest woman. "That wasn't part of the trial... How did they get in there?"

"Let us all go," said the middle elder. "We can all identify the perpetrators. It's no surprise to us that they would be jealous of a non-Gerudo."

"I never wanted her to die," said Zanna quietly. "I was angry that she'd betrayed me, but I would have forgiven her..." How was she to know, under that damn veil?

When they returned to camp, there was an intense air that Zanna sensed, and when she looked in the eyes of the other thieves, it was as though a dark cloud had settled over the camp. Though she was now a citizen, her welcome had already ran out.


	2. A Chance for Redemption

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the characters apart from Zanna. Any similarities in the storylines of works already submitted are coincidental. I try to be as original as I can, but I can't compare it with every story on the site.

Oh, and if you're not happy with the story, don't read it.

**Chapter 2: A Chance for Redemption**

It was nightfall, and the camp was silent. Zanna went through her drawers and found a hooded jacket with a high collar to hide the bottom half of her face, bandit's trousers, a belt to go around the jacket, boots, metal shin guards and knee guards with the Gerudo emblem engraved on each. She made them herself and forged her own metal, along with her sword and daggers which she had done in secret. She saddled up her black Gerudo mare, the variety with the snow white mane and tail. There was a splash of white between its eyes.

"Come on, Freya," she whispered to the horse. She led the mare out of the stable and swiftly mounted it. "Hiyaaa!"

She led Freya into a full gallop towards the Desert Colossus, where the Spirit Temple was located. She was there within half an hour, jumping over sand rivers as she went. It was dark, but the moonlight guided her safely, and even if her eyes couldn't help her, her ears could.

Zanna had been to the temple once before, a year after she was taken in. She needed guidance. She could kill without flinching, but she'd never killed a guardian before. She rode up to the entrance to the temple and dismounted.

"Don't go anywhere now," she instructed Freya.

"_I wouldn't dream of it,"_ answered the horse. _"I will be waiting faithfully."_

Zanna rubbed Freya's muzzle. She hoped that she'd never go deaf. She couldn't imagine a life without being able to hear her horse speak. She imagined that must have been part of her people's life, being able to communicate with animals as part of survival. It was a wonder that the animals never warned her people of their fate. Putting those thoughts aside, Zanna proceeded into the temple. She wandered through the passages of the temple before reaching the statue of the Sand Goddess, the patron Goddess of the Gerudo. She was no Gerudo, but she was a firm believer. She knelt down on both knees and bowed to the statue, eyes closed, and heart open.

"Forgive me, Goddess," she prayed. "I didn't know that Danaru was one of them... You know I've served her faithfully for fifteen years, Sand Goddess... Apart from the Elders, the rest of the tribe has turned against me, labelling me a traitorous murderer... Guide me as to what I must do next..."

She knew she had to leave the desert, but where would she go? She heard footsteps behind her. She stood up and turned around, greeted by the sight of a man with short red hair and black armour.

"Lord Ganondorf," muttered Zanna, as she bowed respectfully. She felt a little uneasy in his presence. She somehow could not view him as reverently has the other women. It seemed odd that the King of Thieves would be at the temple this late at night.

"Come for a bit of late night worship?" asked Ganondorf with a sly grin.

"Yes, m'lord," replied Zanna. "Praying for safety for a journey that I will soon be departing on."

"A journey, or running away?" enquired Ganondorf.

"Running away?" repeated Zanna. "Whatever do you mean, m'lord?"

"It has been brought to my attention that you have slain your mistress in the dungeon," replied Ganondorf. "The women in the tribe demanded the Elders to inform me and have petitioned for your arrest and punishment." Zanna shifted uncomfortably on her feet, fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket. So, she met Ganondorf for the first time only to be punished by him?

"I came to see what a big menace you supposedly are," said Ganondorf. "All I see is a girl with a hooded jacket, trying to mask herself in the dark, fighting the bloodlust in her system. I am too busy with diplomatic matters to bother with a small fry like you. The Elders told me that you were set up by your mistress and her friends to prevent you from getting your citizenship and freedom. You were indeed set up, but your mind is wracked with guilt. A Canish never regrets a kill, and it is in your blood to tear up enemies to survive. I too, have bloodlust. You and I are not very different."

"And what of the Gerudo law?" asked Zanna. "What is to happen to me?"

"Well, nothing," said Ganondorf. "Like I said, I'm busy. I have informed the Elders of this, and no-one questions me. You see, I am like a god to the women of the tribe. What I say goes. However, if you wish to reconcile yourself with the tribe, I can offer you a proposition. Be my ambassador to the kingdom of Hyrule. Work for the Royal Family. I am sure there will be plenty to do. When it is time, I will meet with the King myself to establish diplomatic relations with Hyrule. Perhaps this way, you will discover who murdered your people."

Zanna didn't think much about it. But she was desperate to get to the bottom of her people's demise, and perhaps the answer lay in Ganondorf's proposed dimplomatic mission. It was common news now that the King of Hyrule faced problems in the realm, and maybe she could help. But she wondered why she should actually help the Hylians when there was an apparent prejudice against her kind. But she needed to know, she was sure of it.

"I will gladly be your diplomat," she replied with an affirmative nod.

"Not just a diplomat," said Ganondorf. "You must also be my assassin. When I need you, I will call for you. Until then, the Royal Family needs your attention."

"Yes, m'lord," said Zanna. With a reverent bow, she left the temple and mounted Freya and galloped out of the Desert Colossus, noting Ganondorf's stallion on the way out.

"The Sand Goddess was quick to answer my prayers, Freya," said Zanna.

"_Are you sure?" _asked the mare. _"How do you know he wasn't listening in?"_

"It's a means to an end," said Zanna. "I'm Ganondorf's sword for hire. I didn't think the Gerudo liked Hylians very much, and he wants me to assist them. Something does feel a little off, though. Surely he's not being nice to the King for the good of his health. Once a thief, always a thief."

"_And you're helping him anyway?"_

"I killed Danaru recklessly. She was my mistress. And she admired Ganondorf. This is the least I can do in her memory."

Freya remained silent for the remainder of the trip. It was daybreak when they reached the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town. As soon as it was lowered, Zanna rode into town. As she passed through the gate, the Hylian guards watched her with strange looks. They weren't sure if she was another tourist, or warrior or the like. As she rode through the town, passing by the market stalls, the locals regarded her with curious expressions. Some of the women stared upon the flames that were embroidered on her sleeves and trousers and gasped at the Gerudo emblems on her knee guards. Yet when they saw her skin and eye colours, they were puzzled.

"A Hylian raised by Gerudos?" whispered one of the women in amazement. "Very unusual." Zanna could hear the whispers.

"_What makes them think I'm Hylian?" _wondered Zanna to herself. _"My skin's too dark for a Hylian's, and too light to be Gerudo. They really don't get out much, do they?"_

She stopped by a young couple. She rolled her eyes in disgust at their public display of affection. Since Freya had stopped long enough, the man turned from her girlfriend to look up at Zanna with an annoyed expression on his face.

"How can I help you?" he asked. He couldn't be more sarcastic if he tried.

"Where is Hyrule Castle?" asked Zanna. She managed to keep a calm voice as the volatile urge to slit his throat rose in her chest.

"Straight ahead from here," replied the man. "It is heavily guarded, so unless they know you, you will not be allowed in."

"Thank you, sir," said Zanna. She continued her ride through the town until she came across a path leading to the castle. As the man said, the place was heavily guarded. A Hylian guard stood by a metal gate.

"Entry to the castle is prohibited by the King of Hyrule," said the guard.

"I have been sent by my master to see the King," replied Zanna. "I must enter through this gate."

"Oh yeah?" questioned the guard. "Who sent you?"

"Lord Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo," said Zanna.

"Ganondorf sent you?" asked the guard. "You're not a Gerudo."

"You don't say," said Zanna. "These papers are proof of my citizenship." She showed him the papers. "My lord would not send just anybody. If he had sent a true Gerudo, the townspeople would be afraid. Naturally I was the perfect candidate."

"You must wait here as we validate your request," said the guard.

"No need to wait," said a woman's voice. Zanna and the guard both gasped. That was not expected. A tall white haired woman with red eyes and Sheikah attire was standing beside the guard.

"_Where did she come from?" _thought Zanna.

"Impa," said the guard respectfully. "Do you know this woman?"

"I know not," replied Impa. "But I do know that she is Ganondorf's servant, an ambassador to the Royal Family. We received the message earlier that you were coming, Miss Zanna. His Majesty the King is expecting you."

"_That quickly?" _asked Freya.

"Let her through," Impa instructed, though she viewed Zanna suspiciously.

"Right away," said the guard.

"Follow me," said Impa.

Zanna obeyed silently, following her on horseback while Impa led on foot.


	3. Twilight Scurge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda or their characters. They all belong to Nintendo except for Zanna.

**Chapter 3: Twilight Scurge**

Freya was left to the care of the King's stable boys, and Impa led Zanna through the vast hallways of the castle. On the way, they passed a girl in royal attire, with her hair covered in a head dress. Zanna caught her gaze. In only a moment, they read each other. Zanna knew without being told that the child was Princess Zelda, and there was a mutual distrust between them. Zelda turned the other way, and as she walked in the opposite direction, she whispered, knowing full well that Zanna could hear, _"You're not an ambassador... You're a pitiful slave..." _The bloodlust was back, and with a vengeance, and it was all Zanna could do to control herself. Impa glanced at her sideways, and saw a brief glimpse of pain on Zanna's face, which was quickly replaced with a resolute stare.

They reached the throne room, and Impa approached the King.

"Your Majesty," she said, with a bow. "A messenger from Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo."

"Your Majesty," said Zanna, who also bowed.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle," said the King. "What brings you to Hyrule Castle Town?"

"Your Majesty, I have come from the Gerudo Desert as a representative for Lord Ganondorf," replied Zanna. "My lord sends his regards and desires to establish firm relations with the kingdom of Hyrule. It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Indeed, it is an honour to have Lord Ganondorf's ambassador in my castle," said the King.

"I respectfully offer my services to the Hylian Royal Family in the hope that our people will peacefully unite as one," said Zanna. She felt like she was lying, somehow. She'd never spoken like this before. Nevertheless, orders were orders. "I pledge my loyalty, Your Majesty."

"Most excellent," replied the King. "However, for centuries, the Royal Family has been under the protection of the Sheikah. No threat has ever come to us under their protection. Impa, who is Princess Zelda's attendant, is a fine example of the loyalty bestowed upon us by them."

Impa managed to contain a smirk upon hearing this. She didn't trust Zanna, either. Any good Gerudo citizen, true-born or otherwise, was a dead one.

"Your Majesty, it has come to my attention that your enemies, whoever they may be, would expect such action," said Zanna. "They would never expect me to turn up on their doorstep. Make no mistake, I am not here to replace the Sheikah, but to work with them. If we are to build an alliance, then we must have mutual trust. I can earn your trust, Your Majesty."

"_Aren't you quite the sweet-talker?" _thought Impa, amused.

"You might be right," said the King. Stroking his grey beard thoughtfully, he continued. "I would not want to insult your King, young Zanna. One problem has been plaguing me for sometime, now that I think about it. The town's milk supply, which is vital to the economy of Hyrule, has been cut short. Our milk, which comes from Lon Lon Ranch in the south, is being cut off by bandits. Why they'd target something so simple as milk is beyond my comprehension, but it's affecting the income of the ranchers, and that of the vendors, and we're not getting any either. I could have sent my soldiers, but the bandits would see them coming, and we'd never catch them. It should be easy enough for you. Stop this senseless raiding by any means necessary, but let them live so they can be tried. If you can do this simple task, I will consider you for a more wholesome task when you return."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said Zanna. She departed immediately. Once she mounted her horse, she rode straight out of town and headed towards the ranch. _"I'd be happy to deal with those bandits," _she thought with a smirk. _"But don't expect me to keep them alive! If they deserve it, they'll get a rather fitting punishment. Now if I knew where to find them..." _Her biological senses went into overdrive at the thought. Her horse was unusually silent. She didn't think much of it. Even with the sound of Freya's hooves hitting the ground, she could still hear the most silent of sounds.

Zanna was just outside the ranch. It was nightfall now. No point in entering now. In the dark of the night, and the faint moonlight, she could see shadows skulking towards the ranch. Since delivery had stopped, the bandits apparently decided to go and get their loot without waiting. _"Well, this won't do,__"_ thought the young assassin. She carefully dismounted.

"Now be very quiet, Freya," she whispered.

"_This is me you're talking to," _Freya silently replied.

Zanna discreetly followed the group, unsheathing her sword as she did so. She heard whispers, as clear as the day.

"_It's not just the milk, is it?"_

"_No, he really likes the owner's daughter."_

"_But isn't she like, ten?"_

"_Ha! You think that bothers me?"_

Zanna frowned. What was that old fart on about?

"_We'll kill the slob, and the irritable old man, and we'll..."_

"_We'll what?"_

"_We'll have a gang bang!"_

Zanna's rage went into overdrive. Rape a ten-year-old girl, would they? No way. The King could forget all about keeping the bandits alive. He could forget all about mercy. Such a Hylian concept! No, the Gerudo way made more sense. Kill the bastards. Make them pay! Thinking about it was just as bad as doing it. Zanna would exact her judgement upon them. She walked right up to them, not even caring if they heard her footsteps. They all turned around. Since all they could see was a hood and no face, and a raised sword, they were terrified. Even more so when a piercing purple glow was emitted from her eyes.

"No mercy!" she hissed between her teeth as her first victim was gutted where he stood. His organs fell to the ground and his body followed. She severed the limbs of the next two, and swiftly cut off their heads. The remaining three were stabbed through the chest and their heads removed. And even after the men were dead, she continued to hack away at their bodies, until blood painted the grass and the men were no longer recognisable. She hacked until her anger drained, and her blood lust was satisfied. She caught her breath steadily, used a cloth to wipe her sword clean, pleased with herself that her clothes remained unstained. Her eyes gradually stopped glowing, and she walked back to her horse. The next thing she was concerned about was explaining to the King about the manner in which the men were killed. She decided that the best thing was to go and get some rest, and return to the castle in the morning.


	4. Dirty Perverts Must Die

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend of Zelda or the characters. They are the property of Nintendo. I own only Zanna.

**Chapter 4: Dirty Perverts Must Die**

Zanna was in trouble, and she knew it. She waited outside of the throne room patiently. She had a well-thought explanation for her actions. She knew she was a good sweet-talker. She could talk her way out of a prison sentence if it was necessary. Impa came through the door, and looked upon her indignantly.

"The King will see you now," she stated. "And just so you know, I don't trust you. And you can't hide your true heritage from me. I know that you are from the Cana tribe. I may not be able to see your fangs, but the bridge of your nose is a give-away. Maybe you should have opted for a full mask instead of that high-collar monstrosity of a jacket. The Gerudo made a grave mistake in allowing you into their ranks. And once I find sufficient evidence of your evil, I will not only have you captured, but executed as well."

"Try all you want," said Zanna. "Keep up this self-righteous act, and I will slit your throat. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with the King." With a smirk beneath her collar, she proceeded through the door to the throne room, where the King sat, waiting for her. She bowed respectfully, awaiting the King's speech.

"I hope you have a very good explanation for your actions," said the King. "I instructed you to bring the bandits to me _alive_. Clearly that was too hard for you. You left a mess on the front of Lon Lon Ranch for the owner to discover. It was a good thing he didn't let his daughter outside to see it. I should have you executed right now! But now you have diplomatic immunity, simply because I cannot afford to have a war with Ganondorf in this age of peace! Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Your Majesty, I can offer you a perfectly reasonable explanation," replied Zanna, completely unshaken by the King's outburst. "You see, I heard that they were going to rape that little girl. Each one of them. I went to silently capture them, when my cover was blown and they'd seen me. They were quicker than I expected. They wanted to see what was under my apparel so badly, that they tried to hold me down and do what they were planning to do to the girl. They waited until nightfall, would you believe? I was overwhelmed with their hands all over me, that I had to react quickly the best way possible. I felt so violated that I could not hold back. I didn't stop cutting until I felt safe. I was really shaken, your majesty. I wanted to save myself for the man who I would someday marry, and I could allow that to be taken away from me. I had to do it, Your Majesty. I'm really sorry about the mess, but I had to leave before it would make me ill. I've never been cornered like that before, Your Majesty. That's why it happened. Please accept my apology. I've never felt so remorseful in all my life..."

The King was silent for a while. Zanna was growing impatient. She put her heart into that lie. That was a lesson that the Gerudo taught her. In life, you have to lie. It was part of being a thief and assassin. That was how they all got by.

"A valid explanation," said the King, finally. "Considering the circumstances, I cannot think of how you could have acted differently. However, should such a situation occur again, I advise that you clean up after yourself, especially when children live nearby. I am touched by your protectiveness of a child you've never met. Had it been me in your position and my daughter was in such danger, I would have done the same. Well, maybe not the exact same thing, but nevertheless, I would have protected her. You have done well. Your fighting style is not quite of this world, but it gets the job done. I believe that your concern for the plight of women will aid you well. So I decree that you will be the sword of the Royal Family."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Zanna. "It is a great honour to serve you. How else may I be of service?"

"It has come to my attention that a man by the name of Stefano the Pimp is running a brothel in the lowest part of town," said the King. "He is violating the honour of women by selling their bodies for the pleasure of filthy men. I cannot abide that kind of man in this realm, and he is to be dealt with swiftly. Now I know you have only done one job for me so far, and your methods may be questionable to some, but when you do something it is final, and heinous acts are never to be repeated again. So I want you to find this brothel, and dispose of Stefano, by any means necessary."

"Yes Your Majesty," replied Zanna. "May I ask why this man irks you so?"

"Lately, he has been having his women dress and role play as my daughter," replied the King. "Such an act is disgraceful, and is punishable by death. I will not have him here and have to look at him, so it is up to you to deal with him."

"Right away, Your Majesty," said Zanna. She then departed from his presence.

It was still daylight, and Zanna didn't think it fit to go and assassinate a man so early, particularly one who pimps women of the night. The details bothered her someone. _"Role playing as Princess Zelda? Ugh! Don't they know how old she is? Gods, what are they thinking? Then again, has anyone outside the castle ever seen her? Perhaps not, or they wouldn't be doing such a thing. That young couple always talk about her. That man compares his girlfriend's beauty with Zelda's, but there just isn't a comparison. She's a kid, for a start. Maybe one day, when she's all grown up, she will be the most beautiful woman in Hyrule. Although, she is beautiful now, for a kid. She's so cute, really. But not when she's glaring at me. Strange... I feel like killing every Hylian except for her. When I look at her, I feel calm. Powerless, even. It sort of spooks me out, thinking that she could have such power over me. She's so pure. Maybe that's why..."_

Zanna rode around, searching for the brothel. A middle-aged man skulked suspiciously passed her. Curious, Zanna followed him discreetly. Mingling with the crowd for good measure. She followed him to a run-down area of town, until he entered a door, blushing as he looked over his shoulder. From the safe distance, Zanna could hear a woman welcoming him inside, calling him 'Big Boy' and telling him seductively how bad he'd been. That was the place. Zanna went the other way. She would come back later. She went back to the market, and purchased some suggestive clothing. She then waited until nightfall and changed into a skimpy black dress with fishnet stockings and black high-heeled knee-high boots. She put her jacket on over the outfit and rode back towards the brothel. She dismounted gracefully. She then entered the brothel. Ignoring the dirty looks from the prostitutes, she headed upstairs until she came to a fancy-looking door and headed into the room.

"Service for Stefano?" she asked in a seductive voice. A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and boots approached her.

"I am Stefano," he confirmed. "But I never called for service. My business is to provide service for men. My prostitutes go and visit clients, and sometimes clients come here. And if I ever need some... shall we say... uh... Well, I have plenty of women here." Zanna chuckled quietly, almost menacingly.

"Aren't you curious to see what I've got?" she asked as she stripped off her jacket. Stefano clenched his jaw as he attempted to prevent a rather obvious erection. Zanna stepped closer to him.

"Like what you see?" she sneered. "Why don't I make you more comfortable?" She roughly shoved him onto the bed, and quick as a flash, she cuffed him to the wooden part of the bed. She straddled his waist, noting how muscular his torso was beneath his shirt.

"Well," he said. "If you're as good as you say, how would you like to work for me? Work for me and you'll be a very rich woman."

"And yet you'll still be very rich," replied Zanna. "Does it make you feel important when you ask your whores to role play as a _child_?" Stefano began to look worried. Zanna grinned evilly, showing her fangs. She lunged forward, sinking her teeth into his neck. He cried out in pain, writhing beneath her, trying to shake her off. Zanna tore away from him, and with her claw-like nails, ripped his shirt in half, and clawed bloody lines down his body. Stefano screamed loudly, scarcely believing that he was being clawed to death.

"Don't scream so much," said Zanna sweetly. "You'll make your whores think you like it."

"What are you?" Stefano demanded.

"The last of my kind," Zanna replied. "And your worst nightmare!"

She then clawed his neck, making his jugular vein rupture. He was still howling like a buffalo. Zanna's thirst for blood hadn't drained just yet. She was still feeling very sadistic. She ran a finger down his torso, and drove her finger in. Stefano still couldn't shake her off, and he was rapidly losing blood. With one hand, she tore a hole into his belly and yanked out his intestines, the last thing he saw before he breathed his last breath. Zanna was panting feverishly. She got up slowly, ignoring the blood on her hands and dress. She walked over to the bedroom window, opened it, and jumped out. Retrieving her normal clothes, she went to a puddle, and washed her hands off and ducked into a shadow next to a house. She tore off the dress and the stockings and boots, and quickly put on her own gear. As she walked out into the moonlight, she was startled by Impa's sudden appearance.

"What in the Sand Goddess's name do you want?" Zanna hissed angrily.

"Can't a woman walk in the streets without being questioned?" asked Impa.

"I know you didn't come out here just for a walk," Zanna spat. "I bet you were spying on me. You're not shy to point out that you don't trust me. The king trusts me, and I don't care what you think!"

"You obviously do," replied Impa. "And I won't hold back from saying this to you. I don't agree with your methods. And I don't agree with you unravelling Hyrule's legal system. That man should have had a trial."

"I was ordered to deal with him by any means necessary," said Zanna.

"What, by torturing him to death?" retorted Impa. "I'm surprised that you didn't go and slaughter the prostitutes as well. I guess I should be grateful that you can show restrained. But that's not your strong point, is it?"

"I love what I do," said Zanna. "I won't apologise for that. Especially when it's for the good of Hyrule."

"Nice to know," said Impa. "But why do you kill so passionately? What drives you?"

"You know very well what drives me," said Zanna rudely. "You know what tribe I'm from. So you would also know that I'm looking for the bastards who destroyed my home village, leaving me as the last surviving Cana. And to make matters worse, I'm not physically compatible to reproduce with a Hylian or whatever. My species is doomed. As soon as I die, that's it."

"I'm presuming that was the whole point," said Impa with a chuckle. Zanna growled and lunged at her, but Impa was already gone.


	5. Putting a rock on things

**Disclaimer: **You know it all by now. Wish I owned it all, though. I'd be one rich woman.

**Chapter 5: Putting a rock on things**

The sun rose once more, and Zanna was riding through the market, headed in the direction of the castle, when Ganondorf rode up next to her on his Gerudo stallion.

"My lord," Zanna greeted reverently. Ganondorf grinned at her.

"My, my," he said. "Since you've been mingling with the Hylians, you've started to sound like them. Heh heh heh!"

"That's how I always address you," replied Zanna.

"Yet you sound different somehow," said Ganondorf with a smirk. "I have decided that it is time for me to meet the King of Hyrule. By now you would have gained his trust."

"Yes, my lord," confirmed Zanna. "Now he looks to me for... pest control problems."

"Excellent," said Ganondorf. "Now I have a job for you, my dear."

_'My dear?' _thought Zanna questioningly.

"I need you to go along the Death Mountain Trail and block the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern," ordered Ganondorf. "Negotiations with the Gorons are not going in my favour. This'll teach them to defy me! Then they'll have to do as I say!"

"Aren't the Gorons the allies of the Royal Family?" asked Zanna. "If you want peaceful relations with the Royal Family, why upset the Gorons?"

"My dear servant," said Ganondorf, with strangled patience. "The King of Hyrule and I have different ideas of what constitutes peace. Once they find the entrance to the Cavern blocked, they will turn to me to remove the stone. But for me to do that, they will have to pay me a small fee. The Spiritual Stone of Fire! There are three Spiritual Stones. And without them, I cannot achieve my goal."

"My lord, I don't understand," said Zanna. Even in her own dark twisted mind, she knew that there was something off.

"You don't need to understand," replied Ganondorf. "You just need to obey."

Zanna nodded and turned Freya around, and hastily rode out of the market.

"_You feel it, don't you?" _asked Freya. _"Something bad is going to happen. Why do you follow his orders when you know what he's like?"_

"Well, that's the reason," replied Zanna. "I know what he's like. And it's my observation that the King of Hyrule is tainted by the darkness as well. Why else would he ask for blood to be shed? Impa's right. Stefano should have gone on trial. But what can I say? I was only following orders."

"_You've done that all your life," _said Freya. _"Hasn't it occurred to you that you might still be a slave? Ganondorf hasn't set you free. You're still working for the Gerudo. When are you going to think for yourself?"_

"I only took this quest so I could get some answers," said Zanna. "Once I know what exactly happened to my people, I'll know what to do next."

"_I hope you know what you're doing," _said Freya.

As Zanna rode through Kakariko Village, she noticed the villagers staring at her. She chose to ignore the attention, knowing that if she let it bother her, she'd go on a massacre. When Zanna got to the gate, it was closed.

"Open the gate immediately," she ordered. The guard looked at her with an amused look on his face.

"What kind of backwater village are you from?" he asked. "Everybody knows that you need the King's permission to go up the mountain."

"My orders come from Ganondorf, the Gerudo King," replied Zanna. "I also happen to be a subject of the King of Hyrule." 

"Do you have the King's orders in writing?" asked the guard.

"Of course not!" Zanna snapped. She was already rather wired up.

"Then I can't open the gate for you," said the guard. Zanna growled in frustration and turned her horse around, then turned her around again and galloped up to the gate. Once Freya was close enough, she jumped over the gate and landed safely on the other side, and they kept going, ignoring the shouting from the guard.

"Well done, Freya," Zanna praised her horse. "I knew I could rely on you!"

"_Anything for my mistress," _said Freya.

Trampling over tektites, they approached the entrance to the cavern.

"I'll need to get up there to block the cave," said Zanna, as she dismounted. She back-flipped up to the top of the cavern in true ninja style, and wondered where that came from. Finding the biggest rock possible, she pushed it towards the edge and watched as it rolled over and landed right on the mark. Freya made sure she was a safe distance away from the entrance.

"Mission accomplished!" exclaimed Zanna. "Now let's get out of here!"

She leapt down and mounted Freya once again, and they headed back down the trail.

Zanna rode by, amused that the guard at the gate tried to arrest her for jumping over the gate, which was against Hylian law, but she was no Hylian, and she let him chase her as she left the village, and rode on towards Hyrule Castle Town.

As she crossed the drawbridge, she spied Impa with a young boy in green, and wondered what the kid had to do with anything. She thought nothing of it, and headed towards the castle, hoping to catch up with Ganondorf in time to report back to him.


	6. Opposing Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo and the only character I own is my OC. Any similarities in my storyline with others is purely coincidental. And if you don't like my story, don't read it. If you do, please review. :3

**Chapter 6: Opposing Revelations**

Ganondorf greeted Zanna between the market and the road to the castle gate. He sat proudly on his stallion, grinning evilly.

"I have just sworn allegiance to the King," he said. "Now I have the Royal Family right where I want them. Everything is falling into place. I may have lost the Spiritual Stone of Forest, but there is still a chance to obtain the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water. Even if I cannot obtain any of these, once they are placed in the Temple of Time, I will dive in and get what I want."

"What is your objective, my lord?" asked Zanna.

"Why, to obtain the Triforce of course!" replied Ganondorf. "Did you see a boy in green on the way here?"

"Yes, my lord."

"He is going after the rest of the stones," continued Ganondorf. "He already has the Spiritual Stone of Forest."

"Should I stop him?" asked Zanna.

"No, my dear," said Ganondorf. "It will be difficult for him as it is. Even if he is successful, I will have my way. I guarantee it. If I have the Triforce, I can rule the world! That's what I have been planning all along. I don't agree with the way Hyrule is governed. Hence, I will show them all how it's done! And for your part in all this, I will give you a portion of the land to rule, in accordance with my leadership."

"Why would I want to rule a part of Hyrule?" asked Zanna.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" asked Ganondorf. "It was due to the Hylians that your race is almost extinct! By helping me, you're avenging your people!"

"The... Hylians?" Zanna questioned. "Who ordered their slaughter?"

"The King of Hyrule!" exclaimed Ganondorf. "Who else could it be?"

"Then let's take the kingdom now!" yelled Zanna. "Burn them all! Make them all bleed!"

"Control yourself!" Ganondorf ordered. "First, in order to take the kingdom, you must infiltrate the castle, and steal the Ocarina of Time! And to make it quick, I'll tell you where to find it! The only one who is hiding it is Princess Zelda. Do this at night, and you should find it somewhere in her chamber. Then bring the Ocarina to me, and I will use it to bargain with the boy over the Spiritual Stones, if he gets them first. Once that is done, I will give you the honour of slaying the King!"

Ganondorf left her to it, heading in the direction of Hyrule Field. Zanna waited until it was dark, and when the Princess would be asleep. She decided to leave Freya far from the castle gate, and infiltrated on foot. She blended into the shadows, and expertly climbed up the building. Once she sensed that she was outside Zelda's chamber, she silently slid the window upwards, and without touching anything or making a sound, she eased herself inside. She saw Zelda asleep in the bed, and her ears tuned in to the sounds of her breathing and heart rate. This way, she could tell if Zelda was really asleep. She skulked around the room, searching for that elusive instrument. All of a sudden, she felt a presence behind her, and then strong arms around her and a hand over her mouth. Before she knew it, she was outside, and she was being pinned to the grass.

"Zanna."

"Impa."

"What in Nayru's name are you doing?" Impa demanded.

"Following Ganondorf's orders!" spat Zanna.

"You really are blind," scoffed Impa. "You were after the Ocarina of Time, weren't you? Don't think about lying, either. Zelda dreamed about this very event. She foresees things, got it? And she saw you coming!"

"She better have seen me coming!" retorted Zanna. "Her father ordered the slaughter of my people, and they will all pay for it!"

"Is that what Ganondorf told you?" asked Impa. "What if I told you that it was actually Ganondorf who ordered his army to burn down your village and kill all your people?"

"Then I'd call you a LIAR!" yelled Zanna. "He wouldn't do that! His people raised me!"

"Yes, but why did they raise you?" asked Impa. "How did they treat you? They didn't mother you, they didn't nurture you. They enslaved you. Ganondorf kept you in the tribe so he could have someone who would be embittered by their past and he could use their inner rage for his own sinister purpose. The Cana were too dangerous for the Gerudo to ignore. Do you know why? Because the Cana were Hylians and Sheikah who were captured and experimented on by the Twinrova!"

"No..."

"They gave those people blood and teeth from the wolfos! They opposed Ganondorf so he had them turned into monsters, on advice from Koume and Kotake! Their genes were so warped by the experiments that it passed onto their children. But the people hadn't forgotten, and they revolted. The Hylians didn't want to know. If you should be angry, it's because the Hylians never came to their aid when the Gerudo flooded them with fire and the sword. But can you blame them? They were afraid."

"So I'm a freak?" asked Zanna timidly. Impa released her from her tight hold and pulled her into a protective hug. Zanna rested her head on Impa's shoulder.

"No, you're not a freak," said Impa. "Have you ever wondered why you're so good at hiding in shadows and leaping great heights?"

"Yes, I have, actually," said Zanna.

"It's because, had you been born into a normal family, you would have been a Sheikah," replied Impa. "Your eye colour is affected by the experiments on your ancestors."

"I've never been hugged before," Zanna confessed. "It feels... good."

"You've never been loved before, have you?" questioned Impa. "I care about you. Zelda cares about you."

"But don't pity me," said Zanna, holding back tears. "Nothing makes sense anymore..."

"If you need closure, look up the records in the Gerudo archives," said Impa. "It will all be there. We can offer protection..."

"Not necessary," said Zanna as she pulled away. "I will go and look up what happened. I won't be a puppet anymore. If what you say is true, then it's time I sent Ganondorf a little message."

"Don't do anything rash," said Impa.

"Don't worry about me," said Zanna. "And... Thanks for caring about me. And I'll be back to apologise to Zelda." She was gone in a flash, and in minutes she had mounted Freya.

"To the Fortress!" she yelled.

"_Let's go,"_ said Freya as she whinnied and stood upright for a moment to emphasise the moment before galloping flat out towards the drawbridge. Freya noticed a change in Zanna, and was relieved by it. Zanna needed closure. She didn't know who to believe, but she hoped for some reason that Impa was right, because she felt a maternal vibe from Impa, and couldn't stand the thought of being betrayed again.


	7. The Wolfos and the Deity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo and the only character I own is my OC. Any similarities in my storyline with others is purely coincidental. And if you don't like my story, don't read it. If you do, please review. :3

**Chapter 7: The Wolfos and the Deity**

Zanna hadn't slept at all. When she reached the fortress, it was dawn, yet security at the fortress was normal. She ignored the bewildered looks from the women there, and parked Freya outside the fortress building. She stormed through the dungeons and headed to the top floor, where she found the archives. She shut herself up in the room, and began delving into the documents.

The ones she was after were written by Koume and Kotake, Ganondorf's surrogates. The documents were written on parchments, and were dated twenty years ago, ten years before the end of the war that ravaged the land of Hyrule, and incurred severe casualties.

Page 1

_The war will not end any time soon, so we have devised a plan to gain an edge on the Hylian Army. We are still engaged in our experiments on our prisoners. We have captured people from the Hylian and Sheikah tribes, infused their blood with Wolfos blood, and their teeth with Wolfos teeth. These alone are not enough to force a change in these people, so we used our magic to bind them together. The Cana are now a tribe with wolfish features, with claws and fangs, while maintaining a very human appearance. This also means that they have a permanent condition we call Bloodlust, and they will not be satisfied unless they massacre hundreds of people. An increase in their anger and bloodlust changes them into savage monsters, which is what we need. Thus, Ganondorf's super army will soon be ready to wipe out the entire Hylian population!_

Zanna frowned at what she had just read. She continued to read. She did this all day and night, not allowing herself to sleep.

Page 35

_The Cana have not forgotten their original roots, spanning several generations. They hate all Gerudo, and have since revolted. Many Gerudo have died at their hands. The Hylians are now aware of our activities, but have not come to the aid of the Cana, fearing that they too will be consumed. We have appealed to Lord Ganondorf, and he has given consent to wiping out the Cana Tribe. We have prepared an army to do this, and will begin at dawn. _

Page 36

_The tribal blacksmith, Danaru, has brought back a female Cana of five summers, and of Sheikah descent, and has explained that she could not bear to see anymore child casualties. It is her wish that she be allowed to keep her, stating that this is the only way that she can have a child, as she is barren. She also stated that the child could be kept as a slave, and we could tell her that the Gerudo rescued her, as long as she never finds out that we instigated the slaughter of thousands of her people. She would be raised in the ways of Gerudo, and one day be a servant to the Great Ganondorf, eventually bringing about the fall of the Hylians._

Zanna roared as she threw the documents at the wall. The sick bastards. She felt absolute rage at the revelation that it was thanks to the Twinrova that she had lost her humanity before she had even been born.And where were those sadistic old hags? If she couldn't find them, she'd go and find Nabooru, and be fierce with her until she told her where the witches went. She stormed around the fortress, and could not find Nabooru. She might be at the temple. But Zanna couldn't go there anymore. She'd heard that the bridge that stood over the quicksand had been destroyed in a severe storm, so she thought of another way to get at the chain of command. Her fury was so enormous that nothing could calm her. Her eyes glowed eerily, and her nails became razor sharp claws. She unsheathed her sword, and stormed through every corridor and dungeon, slaying every Gerudo she'd found. They were no challenge to her. She was too strong. The dark magic in her blood was amplified by her fury, so even though she was avenging her people, her intentions were distorted by her evil thoughts, or lack of. Hordes of Gerudo guards charged towards her, lances pointing straight at her, but with a wave of her arm, they all became a bloody mess. And for every drop of blood she saw, her humanity waned further. Her hair gradually turned snow white with brown roots, and grew coarse. And as she went along, she threw the lamps that lined the inside of the fortress down, and fed the flames with the fuel of her wrath, and in minutes the whole building was consumed. Shouts and screams were heard all around the camp. By this time, Zanna's limbs and torso were lined with white fur, and her ears had furry tips. Her feet were now wolf-like, and her boots had disappeared with the change. She continued to slaughter women, many of them who were once friends of Danaru, her mistress. She wiped out memories of those women who had taught her how to ride horses, how to shoot arrows from the saddle, and how to engage enemies at war. All she remembered now was how they trained her to do evil, to follow Ganondorf blindly in the hope that she would take it all out on the Hylians, and their shadow guardians, the Sheikah. As the bodies piled up all over the sand, dyeing it red, a white wolfos, with dark brown markings on its body and glowing purple eyes, ravaged every Gerudo that got in its way. On all fours, Zanna jumped on people, tearing them asunder, regarding their shrieks as music to her ears, for the suffering she endured at their hands.

Though there were still many of them, the Gerudo shouted for everybody to retreat, and they headed out of the burning fortress grounds, in the direction of the vast desert. Zanna pursued them. She managed to catch a few by the legs, but a great wind picked up, hiding the rest of them from her view, as a blanket of sand blasted through the sandy desert.

Zanna's howl was heard all over the desert, and as far as the Desert Colossus. Nabooru heard it from within the temple, where she was trying to get through a small hole in the wall. The sound she heard chilled her to the bone.

"Something has happened," she murmured to herself. "It's that young woman... Why did those witches think it necessary to create a monster of her? Sand Goddess... show her the way... Bring her back to her senses... If there is a way to restore her to her true form... please show her the way... before it kills her... and may you and the other Goddesses administer judgement to the true evildoers..."

The Sand Goddess heard Nabooru's prayer, for she knew that Nabooru's heart was pure, and knew what she'd become one day. So her unseen hand was placed on Zanna, still in the body of a monster known as the white wolfos, and Zanna's howl was turned into a frustrated scream as her transformation was reversed, though not completely. Her body was still covered in white fur with dark brown markings, and her hands were human-like with black claws and a fur coating, with her face very beast-like but human at the same time. Her eyes still glowed. She looked at her hands, and at her bloodstained sword.

"Why am I not back to my normal self?" she questioned. "Am I beyond repair?"

Freya found her.

"_The dark magic in your body is still strong," _said the mare. _"I could sense your aura from where you left me. You'll change back once it subsides."_

"How do you know all this?" asked Zanna.

"_I've had at least three owners before you," _said Freya.

"Did I kill them?" asked Zanna.

"_No, Zanna," _replied Freya. _"They died of natural causes. But don't mistake me for being such an old horse. I have millions of gallops to go before I die. But enough about me. What are you going to do next?"_

"I'm going to face Ganondorf," replied Zanna. "I'm going to show him that I won't be tied by his strings anymore! Those witches did this to me! And if I could only find them, I'd make them dig their own grave and then I'd..."

"_They will get what's coming to them, yes" _said Freya. _"But how long will you spend your life dyeing the earth red with blood? There is something you should know about me. I too am affected by the Twinrova."_

"How?" asked Zanna.

"_Well, I'm immortal," _said Freya. _"But I'm not immune to the evil devices of this world. I was turned into a horse by the witches, purely so they could put a cap on my powers."_

"You're immortal, and not a horse?" questioned Zanna. "This saga just gets weirder and weirder... If you're not a horse, then what are you?"

"_Well, Zanna," _began Freya. _"I'm a deity..."_


	8. Lifting the Curse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo and the only character I own is my OC. Any similarities in my storyline with others is purely coincidental. And if you don't like my story, don't read it. If you do, please review. :3

**Chapter 8: Lifting the Curse**

Zanna's body slowly expelled some of the dark aura that plagued her, and now her shoulders, her forearms and hands, the area from her hips to her thighs and lower legs and feet were still covered with the white wolfos fur, and her face was more human than beast, though her nose was unchanged and her hair was white, almost restored to its normal length. Her chest was also covered by the coat, so her upper arms, upper legs and torso were bare. The tail remained. She sat on the ground, hugging her knees, feeling slightly feverish.

"I'll remain like this, won't I?" she asked in monotone. "I don't feel human anymore. Then again, I never did..."

"_The change is indeed permanent," _Freya confirmed. _"But nothing is too hard for the Goddesses."_

"Can you do something?" asked Zanna.

"_As I am, my influence is limited," _said Freya. _"I can only guide and advise you, but I can't force my will on you. I fear that something has happened at the castle. Impa and Zelda are fleeing at this very moment. If you really feel that you must face Ganondorf, then now is the time. But as my role includes destiny, he is not yours to defeat."_

"Nevertheless, I can't just sit here," said Zanna. "We must leave at once, and engage him in battle. If I can at least leave my mark, then he will know what he's in for!"

"_Alright, let's hurry,"_ said Freya.

So Zanna mounted Freya, and they headed towards Hyrule Field. Freya galloped with nothing but urgency in her strides. They saw Ganondorf on his black stallion, riding furiously across the field. Zanna turned Freya towards him.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Zanna yelled angrily. Ganondorf pulled his horse to a stop, looking over to see Zanna approaching him on horseback. Seeing her appearance, he chuckled.

"Where's my Ocarina?" he demanded.

"You can stick your Ocarina!" she retorted. "You did it! You LIAR! You killed my people! You messed them up and had them destroyed! And you USED me, knowing that my bitterness would turn me into a murderous monster! Look what you've done to me, you BASTARD!"

The King of Evil chuckled to himself in amusement.

"The fur coat suits you," he said.

"And your headless body will suit you too!" Zanna snapped back. "Go ahead and take a look at the Gerudo Fortress! Covered in flames and blood!"

"You can't do a thing that will hurt me," said Ganondorf. "You're a disappointment, Zanna. You could have obeyed me and we could have ruled the world together. We could have cleansed this land of all filth. Your time with the Royal Family has poisoned you."

"No, Ganondorf," replied Zanna. "They purified me. They opened my eyes to see the monster that you really are. Taking what doesn't belong to you."

"You're the one who's a monster," said Ganondorf. "Look at you. You can't control your killer urges."

"That's your fault!" yelled Zanna. "You and those old hags! Can't help yourselves but to interfere with nature! And look where it's gotten you!"

She leapt off Freya's back and lunged at Ganondorf, her sword drawn and her claws ready. Ganondorf charged up a ball of dark energy and hurled it at Zanna. She used her sword to cut through it, which kept her from harm. She pounced on him, ready to tear into him, when Ganondorf drew his sword and drove it into her gut. Zanna dropped her weapon and looked down. Sure enough, there it was, Ganondorf's blade in her flesh. Ganondorf hurled her over the side as he freed his blade from her body. Zanna lay there, coughing and breathing haggardly as she bled.

"Foolish woman," sneered Ganondorf. "Have you forgotten who I am? I am Ganondorf, King of Evil, and soon, I will rule the whole world! I will now finish you off..." As he poised himself for another energy ball, Freya reared up, and leapt towards him, head-butting him off his horse. While Ganondorf was trying to get up, and his horse bolted away, Freya grabbed Zanna with her teeth and hoisted her onto her back. Zanna grunted in complaint, due to the pain, and could only lie there, in too much agony to sit up. Ganondorf went to try again, only to have Freya's hoof meet his face. Freya galloped away furiously, hoping that she could get Zanna to a safe place before it was too late.

Ganondorf got back on his horse, and headed for Hyrule Castle Town. He did not want to delay, for the boy in green was headed to the Temple of Time, and the Triforce would be waiting...

Freya climbed up Death Mountain, avoiding the volcanic debris that rained down on the path, and did not stop until she found the Great Fairy's Fountain. Zanna was silent, and the saddle was coated in blood. Freya entered the chamber of the fountain. She found the mark of the Triforce on a tile in front of the fountain.

"_It seems that the song of the Royal Family must be played or sung in order to call the Great Fairy," _Freya said to herself. _"Lucky for me, I know Zelda's Lullaby, as I've watched her family since the dawn of civilisation." _

Hoping that the Great Fairy could hear the inner voice of the horse, Freya hummed the song as best she could. A great feminine laughter erupted from the depths of the fountain, and the Great Fairy appeared.

"Oh, what a strange sight," said the Great Fairy. "Oh, how unfortunate. This woman is under a heavy curse, spanning several generations..."

"_She needs healing," _said Freya. _"She has been mortally wounded by Ganondorf."_

"Freya?" questioned the Great Fairy. "Is that you?"

"_Indeed it is I," _confirmed Freya. _"I too have been cursed."_

"As the Goddess of Fortune, I will grant any wishes you have," said the Great Fairy. "And since you're a deity, make as many as you would like."

"_I would like my companion to be completely healed," _said Freya. _"And be rid of this dreadful curse of the Wolfos, and for her to become the Sheikah that she was supposed to be in the first place."_

"Anything for you," said the Great Fairy.

Her healing light enveloped the young woman, closing up and healing her wound, and ridding her of the features that made her like a beast. She was made whole, with no canine features, not even fangs, and her natural eye colour was restored to Sheikah red. But since the last thing she wore was fur, her next problem was a little more embarrassing. Realising her nakedness, she covered her breasts with one arm, and covered her womanly feature with her spare hand.

"_Clothing for the lady, too," _said Freya. And then a white tunic with brown boots and belt, and fingerless gloves were added to Zanna.

"Thank you," said Zanna.

"Look in your reflection in the water," said the Great Fairy. So Zanna did, and she was amazed.

"My eyes," she said. "They're..."

"Your curse has been lifted," said the Great Fairy.

"That's why the Gerudo didn't want me coming here," said Zanna. The Great Fairy turned and faced Freya.

"You are truly selfless," said the Great Fairy. "You saved the life of your companion, sparing no thought for yourself. You didn't even ask me to lift your curse. Say no more. Let your true form shine through!"

And her light enveloped Freya, and a bright light flashed through the chamber, and once it dissipated, a woman with shining white hair and a horned golden helmet, purple tunic with a golden breastplate and knee guards with the Triforce symbol, golden armguards on her upper and lower arms, and brown boots that went up to her thighs, appeared before them. Her skin was a soft silver colour, and she was very beautiful.

"Freya?" asked Zanna.

"Yes, it is I," said Freya. "I am the Goddess of love, beauty and destiny, and the patron deity of the Hylians and the Sheikah, appointed by the three Golden Goddesses. I was sent to the earth by them to warn the Gerudo of their fate if they did not stop their evil ways. They could not comprehend as to why the Sand Goddess was not answering their prayers. The Twinrova accused me of blasphemy for claiming to know the Sand Goddess personally, and they turned me into a horse."

"And that's why your mane was white and not red," said Zanna. "You've been a horse for so long!"

"I would not admit to the charges of blasphemy, so I remained that way," said Freya. "That meant that I could not return to the heavens, but the Goddesses never forgot me. They told me that I'd meet you. I can tell you that you have a promising future. It was not your destiny to die at the hands of Ganondorf. You remember that boy in green?"

"Yes, of course," said Zanna.

"He is the Hero of Time," said Freya. "He is too young to fight Ganondorf now, but he will have travelled forward seven years to save the land of Hyrule. But fear not. By the time it has been seven years, Ganondorf will have been defeated. Only the Hero of Time will know the difference."

"So I have to wait?" asked Zanna.

"Yes," said Freya. "We the Goddesses have a different plan for you. I won't spoil the details, but to start it off, you must go to Impa and Zelda. You have a brilliant future with them. All this was preparation for what you must do in regards to them. Though they be hidden from the forces of evil, they will still face hardships. This is where you come in. You will see what I mean."

After saying good-bye to the Great Fairy, they left the fountain, and Freya escorted Zanna to the outskirts of Hyrule, where her people once lived, and saw a new settlement for those who refused to die at the hands of Ganondorf.

"Well, this is my last stop," said Freya.

"You're leaving?" asked Zanna.

"I have fulfilled my purpose," said Freya. "It was great to travel with you."

"I'll miss you," said Zanna. "Will I ever be able to hear the voices still?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Freya. "Your sense of hearing is no longer that sharp. But not to worry. You will still be able to understand them, because of your affinity with animals. That is a promise. Get going. Impa and Zelda are waiting. They will be thrilled to see how you are."

"Alright," said Zanna. "And thank you so much."

"Oh, and one more thing," said Freya. "Nabooru prayed for you. The Sand Goddess was standing right next to you in the desert. And that's so you know that we will never forget you."

She hugged Zanna, who hugged her in return, before she disappeared in a flash of light. Instead of feeling empty, Zanna felt her heart swell with happiness. Gone was the urge to kill. She hurried away to see Zelda and Impa, and wondered what the future had in store for her.


	9. The Redeemed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda series or Nintendo and the only character I own is my OC. Any similarities in my storyline with others is purely coincidental. And if you don't like my story, don't read it. If you do, please review. :3

**Chapter 9: The Redeemed**

Ten Years Later

Zanna had become an accomplished woman in ten years. She was the best blacksmith in Hyrule, making tools for the carpenters, and weapons for the Hylian Army. She served Princess Zelda as an unofficial captain. While she lived in hiding with Zelda and Impa, she protected the settlement from groups of Ganondorf's minions, gathering a small army of men to do so.

In ten years, she hadn't seen Freya. She was still getting her head around the fact that the deity had served as her beast of burden, keeping a big secret for a long time. She was still getting her head around the fact that Freya had kept a protective eye on her, as a guardian sent by Din, Farore and Nayru, and as a messenger from the Sand Goddess. And the fact that Freya was a good friend of the Great Fairy, who was also known as the Goddess of Fortune, in different regions of Hyrule.

Ten years of service to Princess Zelda and the Kingdom of Hyrule. She was now thirty years old. She was there when Zelda was crowned the Queen of Hyrule, and just like everyone else at the ceremony, in the market square, surrounded by soldiers and nobles, she bowed reverently to Zelda. Even Impa bowed.

"All hail Zelda, Queen of Hyrule," they all chanted. Zelda stood before the people, with the golden crown fitted especially for her head. Her expression was calm, yet joyful.

"Would Zanna of the Sheikah please step forward," Zelda requested. Zanna obeyed silently, and approached Her Royal Majesty. Zanna was dressed in a white silk tunic, with an iron breastplate and shoulder guards, and brown boots with leg armour. On her breastplate was the Eye of Truth, the symbol of her heritage, and on her belt buckle was the symbol of the Triforce. Attached to the back of her armour was a golden cape. Her hair had grown longer, and it was now halfway down her back. Her boots went up to her thighs, and she wore blue trousers. She knelt before the Queen. Zelda was holding a ceremonial sword, forged by Zanna.

"As first act as Queen," began Zelda, "I would like to applaud this woman for her great and loyal service to her Queen and to the Kingdom of Hyrule. I would like to give recognition for the deeds she has done, and do away with her past, and pray for a prosperous future for this person. On top of that, I knight you, Zannathea of the Sheikah, ambassador of Hyrule to all other races, and Grand Protector of Hyrule." As she spoke those words, she touched both of Zanna's shoulders with the sword, and the people applauded the appointment. Zelda had pardoned, and cast away Zanna's dark and bloodied past, and Zanna could move forward, completely. She was humbled greatly by this experience.

After the ceremony, she sat on the roof of the castle, overlooking the great land she lived in. Her mind wandered for a while, and she thought back to the year before, when she had met up with Nabooru in the Spirit Temple.

"I'm puzzled by you," said Zanna. "You don't hate me. Why?"

Nabooru smiled as she met the younger woman's gaze.

"I remember when a mysterious woman visited the fortress many years ago," she replied. "She told Koume and Kotake that she was the Goddess of Destiny, and a friend of the Sand Goddess, and warned them that if they did not put a stop to their inhuman experiments, and continued with their evil deeds, that one of the descendents of their test subjects would return and cover the fortress grounds in a blanket of blood. She also said that the massacre would not end until the wolfos howled."

Zanna thought back to the day in question, when she burnt down the old fortress and slaughtered many Gerudo. She also remembered how her howl carried across the desert, and how her lust for blood had waned after that.

"Freya was talking about me?" she asked.

"She was indeed," Nabooru confirmed. "Naturally, the witches didn't believe her, and had her charged with blasphemy against the Sand Goddess, and had her turned into a horse. They reasoned that if she was indeed a deity, she would not yield to the curse. But it simply wasn't in the Divine Will. I will never understand that. But when I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one whom Freya had spoken of. You were her sword of judgement, because they did not heed her warning."

"She must have known how much my heart was conflicted," said Zanna.

"As the Goddess of Destiny, what she speaks comes to pass, when it comes to destiny," said Nabooru. "That is her duty to the three Golden Goddesses. You couldn't find the witches, to fight them, or defeat Ganondorf, because their fates where in the hands of someone else's destiny. That destiny was that of the Hero of Time, and because of him, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Sacred Realm forever."

"I understand," said Zanna. "But I can't help but feel like my existence doesn't mean a lot."

"You may not think that you have a significant role to play in the Goddesses' plan," said Nabooru. "But everyone has a part to play. You have done your bit. Protecting Zelda is still very important. You're an accomplished blacksmith and law enforcer now. And you have Zelda's unwavering friendship. Every little bit counts. Remember that."

For a while, Zanna had to contend with the scared looks that the Gerudo gave her every time she passed through their camp. Nabooru had told her that they had branded Zanna as 'Lady Death', never forgetting what she did when she was twenty. At least they wouldn't mess with her.

A year on, Zanna realised that she could still be happy with herself. She had come a long way from living as a creature that should not have existed in the first place, and she would do everything she could to preserve the peace for as long as possible. She had found a friend in the newly crowned Queen of Hyrule, a mother-figure in Impa, a valuable political ally in Nabooru, and a bright future to look forward to. She never forgot that the Goddesses were watching over her, and had forgotten her trespasses, and she also had something else to look forward to.

Waiting for her in the courtyard was a Hylian knight, armour-clad and with his helmet in his arm, with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde locks of hair flowing in the breeze. His gentle smile always weakened her at the knees. Zanna could have kicked Freya for leaving out one detail. She never said anything about Zanna finding her soul mate...

THE END


End file.
